The Interactive Hunger Games
by Weegles
Summary: Submit a character and be a sponsor for The Hunger Games! Only 8 slots open so move that bum and get in the Hunger Games, or better yet submit your brother or sister!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm finally breaking down and trying this whole thing out. I'm more of a poet but I'm sure I can figure out how to tell a story. Can't be that hard right?

Well first off, I don't own the Hunger Games. IT'S NOT MINE IT'S NOT MINE IT'S NOT MIIIIINE! WHY CAN'T IT BE MIIINE! SUSAN COLLINS OWNS IT!

(Cough) That should do it.

I'm only asking for 16 kids because I plan on killing 8 during the first few minutes of the games. I didn't want people being upset with me because I never even gave their character a chance . . . although I would find your whining kind of funny because there's nothing you can really do about it.

Also! You can be a sponsor. All you have to do is get me to laugh and I'll give you sponsor points! (I keep track of them.) Just tell me what you want to give your tribute and I'll tell you how many points you need for it. If you keep me laughing and entertained you keep getting points. No dirty jokes. No psycho humor. If you do these things I just might kill your tribute off, and I'll enjoy doing it.

Good clean fun, that's all I ask.

(Ahem) Submit your character for a chance to win the hunger Games!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height/Weight: **

**District: ****(Have a back up so put down two and specify which one you would rather have)**

**Appearance :**

**Personality :** **(be specific)**

**History:**

**Family: **

**Friends: **

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Other Weapons: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Token: **

**Reaction at the Reaping: **

**Volunteer or Chosen (if they volunteered why did they?)**

**Friends or Enemies with their reaping partner? **

**Reaping Outfit (optional): **

**Chariot Outfit (optional): **

**Interview Outfit (optional): **

**Interview Quote(So not optional. You have to put something here.): **

**Interview Angle: **

**Training Room Strategy: **

**Games Strategy: **

**At what time in the Games would you mind them dying and how? (Sorry but it's likely they will die): **

**Mentor:**

**Escort:**

**Stylist: **

**Anything else? Please say something else. You captivate me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bada bing bada boom I've got 8 tributes! It's a wonderful thing. I love most of the tributes and am already debating on who should win. It's a tossup between two. Others I just chuckle at and say, "I'm so killing you off via Comodo Dragon." But all the characters personalities are giving me so many ideas for the story so thank you all for your imaginations.

Sincerely, Miss AndThenPerson. (Thanks for the nickname, and yes. I am awesome.)

**Close but no cigar tribute list!**

**District 1:**

M:

F: Jenna Duford

**District 2:**

M:

F: Amethyst Reinhart

**District 3:**

M:

F:

**District 4:**

M: Evan Latz

F: Aria Sanders

**District 5:**

M:

F:

**District 6**

M:

F:

**District 7:**

M: Bartholomew Kripp

F:

**District 8:**

M:

F:

**District 9:**

M: Parker Vangeline

F: Sarabella "Sabby" Bennett

**District 10:**

M:

F: Aria "Ria" Sesta

**:District 11**

M:

F:

**District 12:**

M:

F:

**Sponsor Points**

QueenRelan 10 points

jennedy 10 points (Cackle)

5 points

**Other tributes that will not make it past the first few minutes**

Bobby Pendragon/age18/Male

Maximum Ride/age15/Female

Luke Harding/age17/Male

Loor Smith/age16/Female

Vo Spader /age16/Male

Tristan Heebinsky/age17/Male

Myro Davis /age 13/Male

Neelow Willow/age12/Female


	3. Chapter 3

I need 6 more. Only six. That's the number of legs an insect has! Hmm insects. . . What do you guys think of giant Hunter butterflies that attack in groups? With acid saliva. Hahahahaha.

I'm enjoying myself.

Sincerely, Miss AndThenPerson.

**Almost there tribute list!**

**District 1:**

M: Maverick Peaches Fisher (Marvelous Mavie)

F: Jenna Duford

**District 2:**

M:

F: Amethyst Reinhart

**District 3:**

M:

F:

**District 4:**

M: Evan Latz

F: Aria Sanders

**District 5:**

M:

F:

**District 6**

M:

F:

**District 7: (I love this pair.) **

M: Bartholomew Kripp

F: Jacqueline Parish

**District 8:**

M:

F:

**District 9:**

M: Parker Vangeline

F: Sarabella "Sabby" Bennett

**District 10:**

M:

F: Aria "Ria" Sesta

**:District 11**

M:

F:

**District 12:**

M:

F:

**Sponsor Points**

**Kat-tun-lvr** 25points

**QueenRelan** 20 points

**jennedy **10 points (Happy trails)

**** 5 points

**inkheart4evr** 5 points (Never hug me again and you get 5 more)

**eac12897** -5 points but ten points for trying soooo 5 points.

**Other tributes that will not make it past the first few minutes (Cause I'm mean like that.)**

Bobby Pendragon/age18/Male

Maximum Ride/age15/Female

Luke Harding/age17/Male

Loor Smith/age16/Female

Vo Spader /age16/Male

Tristan Heebinsky/age17/Male

Myro Davis /age 13/Male

Neelow Willow/age12/Female


End file.
